


inescapable

by puppethandsyndrome



Series: dsmp drabbles n such [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Kidnapping, Mood Swings, kind of ig, so thanks sinny, this is actually based on a dream my friend had, um this is kinda a self insert ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppethandsyndrome/pseuds/puppethandsyndrome
Summary: you had just barely escaped. should have know it wouldnt last.
Series: dsmp drabbles n such [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116095
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	inescapable

"I know. I know you’re scared and I know you’re confused. You wanna run. I get that,” The masked man sighs, intent on fully breaking the already cracking defense of the person below.

“it’s in your nature to run from your problems. But you can’t. You can’t run back to the people that screwed you over. You can’t run back to how things were. Right now it’s you and I.” the ever-present smile stared down at you, unchanging.

Youre hyperventilating, kicking and thrashing and trying to get away, trying to _get him off you_ , biting his hands and half-sobbing for a reason you cant quite decipher. He just sighs and flips you over, a beetle put back on its right side. But he wont let you crawl away just yet. He puts his weight on you, and youre trapped.

The sword you came here with has been kicked away, and you _know_ you could get it. You could slash at Dream and get away. Instead, you grow quiet and still. You dont want to fight him.

The pressure against you is slightly relieved, an aggressive, grasping, suffocating hold is adjusted into the touch of a friend. The way you’d hold something made of glass. Your breathing is a melody that’s reaching the end, coaxing you out of a panicked state. You lay peacefully in the makeshift tent with your friend. Your dearest friend, your best friend.

Your _only_ friend.


End file.
